The transport and use of cables, hoses, cords and wires have been and continues to be a challenge to contractors, skilled professionals and even homeowners. When such products are wound on a reel, they are oftentimes difficult to lift and, quite often, inadvertently unravel and tangle particularly if they are consumed in piecemeal, taking a portion of the cable, hose, cord or wire from the reel while maintaining the remainder coiled for future use.
There have been a number of patents directed to the application of a reel housed in a bucket for piecemeal payout of coiled elements. The popularity of such items is not surprising for the bucket acts to retain the coiled elements within the confines of the bucket thus minimizing the potential for them to twist and tangle. Furthermore, buckets generally are provided with handles which facilitate their relatively easy transport from jobsite to jobsite. However, such products, to date, have proven to be less than ideal. As reels are required to rotate within the buckets retaining them, frictional contact between elements interferes with payout and coiling. Also, as openings must be configured within the bucket through which the cables, hoses, cords and wires must pass, the coiled elements tend to degrade as the openings tend to create knife-like edges.
Is thus an object of the present invention to provide a bucket reel for the transport of cables, hoses, cords and wires which is devoid of the shortcomings of similar devices of the prior art.
These and other objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.